New Moon: Before the Party
by Larkamarie
Summary: What would happen if Bella got pregnant by Edward? What would happen? What if she had a family secret that Charlie didnt tell her til after Edward left? Would she become one of them? yes i did add on to the Covenant plot.
1. Before The Party and End

**New Moon**

(These characters do not belong to me and my stories and ideas go to Stephanie Mayer's Twilight.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before the party _**(Edward's P.o.v.)**_

After the movie and after Charlie gave me permission to take Bella out for her birthday, I drove her out to our meadow two hours before we were to go to my house for the party. We stayed in the car, are thoughts both somewhere else.

"I thought you said we were going to your place." She finally said.

"We will!" I replied, "I just want to be alone with you for a little while!"

"Well were alone!" Bella said, "What do you want to do?"

I looked at her and realized we were still in the car. I leaned in just then to give her a kiss. I heard her gasp with surprise as I let my hands wander down her spine. I took the kiss up a notch and my hands began to wonder to her sides.

"Edward?" I heard her whisper, probably wondering if we were passing the limits I made.

It was hard to resist the thirst for her blood but I wanted to keep kissing her. I stopped kissing her and looked down in her beautiful brown eyes. I finally got up and brought her in the back seat of my Volvo. Looking confused Bella looked in my eyes as I held her close.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Bella's POV_**

I was confused when Edward pulled me into the back seat. He held me close and my heartbeat accelerated. Hearing this Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile, but his eyes showed something else that I wasn't sure of, and then he kissed me with so much passion that it took me by surprise.

When I thought he was done I felt his hand go underneath my shirt. To busy trying to get my thoughts back, I let him over some fantasy he was having and continued to kiss him back. As I began panting Edward was on top of me unbuckling his pants.

"Edward?" I asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine!" he replied as he undressed me. He pressed himself on me, while kissing me until I was ready He slipped inside me hurting me just a bit.

About an hour afterward we finally drove to his house.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked tenderly.

"I'm fine! Are you okay?" I answered.

"You're not mad at me for taking you?" Edward asked, concerned about me.

"Why would I be mad?" I answered his with my own.

"Because you seemed so hesitant at first!"

"That was for your benefit," I replied as we arrived at his house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Pregnancy

-1(This story does not belong to me, all characters and ideas go to Stehenie Meyer.)

Author note: Sorry but I had to erase the other chapter. The only reason it didn't make sense was cause I had a friend helping me with it. She was the one who posted it for me and didn't do it right since my computer was down. This chapter takes place after Edward left so you would have to read the party chapter through to when he breaks up with her.

Pregnancy (Bella's P.O.V)

About a month later after _He_ left I began to go through changes in my body. I began getting sick almost every morning and didn't know why. Charlie and I both thought it was the flu, but to my surprise I found that I was pregnant. I had gone to the doctor to get medication to get over it but instead found that I was wrong about my flu prognosis.

I was still heartbroken over Edward and the only reason I went to the doctor's office in the first place was to keep my promise to him to not harm myself in anyway. When I left the doctors I felt scared and completely alone. I told no one, for I wanted to keep this child and love it. So for the sake of my unborn child I ate and did everything that I would normally do.

As I began to return to my normal self and with that came Mike Newton's attempt to date me but as usual I turned him down.

October ended and in came the beautiful November air. Thanksgiving came and thankfully Renee decided to not come out or request my presence with her in Florida. One morning when I went to school I woke up to the sky snowing. Ugh! Snow!

On the first day of December I decided to go shopping for myself for I knew I would be growing in the next few months. I was already starting to show so I bought cute outfits and clothes that pregnant women wear to hide my pregnancy.

December came and so did Christmas, with it came a surprise. Charlie and I were eating Christmas dinner when a knock came at the door. Thinking it was Harry Clearwater I got up to answer the door. Instead stood Alice.

"ALICE!!!!!!!" I screamed running to hug her.

She embraced me amd then walked in to hug Charlie. "it's nice to see you both safe and well." She said to us both.

Suddenly feeling like I was going to puke from morning sickness I announced, "Well Ch-Dad, I'm going to bed!"

Without another word I walked up to my room, with Alice right behind me. Before I went to my room I stopped in the bathroom and threw up. I felt better afterwards and went to my room where I plopped on my bed carefully. I stared at the ceiling and said nothing.

Alice, however, spoke first. " How are you holding up?

She asked with her eyes studying me."

"I'm fine!" I said without emotion.

"You don't look fine."

That's when I realized she was doing this for Edward and that made my wall come down.

"_He's _listening to everything I say isn't he?" I asked as tears came to my eyes.

"Yes, he wants to see if your ok." She explained.

"As if he cares!" I yelled, my mask of hurt, loneliness, and frightened came up in my face. "HE LEFT ME!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I AM! VICTORIA IS AFTER ME AND HAS BEEN FOR MONTHS! BLOCK HIM FROM YOUR MIND SO I CAN SHOW YOU WHY I'M SO FRIGHTENED!" Everything in me broke down. I fell off my bed and cried on the floor.

Shocked, Alice did as I said and blocked Edward from her mind. "Bella, I'm so sorry you had to go through this. I see now that leaving you was the worst idea he ever had. Its torn you up."

"Alice its not that he left, its that I'm pregnant." I looked at her with sad, scared eyes.

"You found someone else, Bella?"

" No!" I replied as the tears ran down my cheeks. "Edward got me pregnant the day of my birthday."


	3. Savior Jacob

-1(Again this does not belong to me. It belongs to Stepenie Meyer)

**Alice's Fear** (Bella's POV)

Fear crossed Alice's face as I told her my news. She looked at me thinking to herself. "Are you sure?" Alice asked after a while.

I lifted up my shirt to show my baby bump that was just beginning to show even though I was headed into my fourth month. Alice rubbed her hand over it with fear and joy rolled into one.

"You must promise not to tell Edward!" I pleaded.

"Why, he needs to know!" Alice argued back in fear.

" 'Because it will be as if he never existed!'" I explained to her. "That is what he said to me, the day he left. Now it's my turn. It'll be as if my child never existed."

Alice thought for a moment and then gave a defeated sigh. She clearly thought that this was a bad idea.

"If you want you and Carlisle can move back and keep monitor on me," I said suggestively.

"Not bad," Alice already had her cell phone in her hand and was dialing Carlisle's cell number. She spoke in hushed tones and was soon done. "Well he will be here tomorrow and now I go hunt." She said to me.

Alice left and I went downstairs to say goodnight to Charlie but found him asleep on the couch. I cant just leave him there, I thought. But I cant lift him in my condition. "Dad! Time to wake up!" I called as I nudged him awake. "You cant sleep on the couch its bad for your neck! Come on!"

Charlie got up slowly and I helped him to his bed but only to where I didn't strain myself. I tucked him in and then went back to my room where I found Victoria sitting on my bed. I couldn't help it I screamed.

"Bella, you looked frightened to see me," She smiled.

Oh God help me! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! I backed up, ran out the door and for once I didn't trip. When I was down the stair I ran out the front door and right into Sam Uley's chest. " Help me!!!" I cried and ran behind him.

Sam ran inside and found Victoria on the couch. "You better run, Filthy Bloodsucker!" He growled. Wait what's going on here? How does he know what she is?

Suddenly, five more boys showed up and put me in the middle. I recognized Jacob instantly. He came up to me, picked me up, and ran back into the forest. "Jacob where are you taking me?" I asked, angrily.

"To where you will be safe." He replied.

"But what about Charlie?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Bells-----"

"Bella?" A voice I knew all to well.

"Carlisle? Oh Thank God!" I sighed in relief.

"I'll take care of her now, Jacob." Carlisle said. "you can go join Sam now."

"What are you going to do to her?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Well considering she is pregnant with a vampires child, I'm going to be her doctor. I would never hurt her. We all love her too much to do that."

"One of you already did!" Jake stated matter-of-factly.

"Stop it both of you!" I screamed. "Take me home NOW!"

I ran away but didn't go far for I blacked out. The last thing I saw as I fell down was Alice shaking her head. A few minutes later I woke to pain in my body. I screamed as a lightening bolt struck me from above and then I blacked out again.


	4. Bella's Change

(Again this does not belong to me)

**Bella's Change ****Bella's POV**

**I woke up still in pain. I didn't know what was going on with me. I looked around the room and found that I was in my own room and Charlie was sitting in my rocking chair. Seeing that I was awake he walked over and smiled sadly. **

**"Bella, we need to talk." Charlie said in a serious tone.**

**"What's wrong with me, Dad?" I asked in agony as the pain wracked up body like it was electrocuting me.**

**"Bella, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He asked.**

**"Because I wanted my child so much and I didn't want to give it up. I thought you would make me give it up or have an abortion." I cried. Another shock went through me and I howled out in pain. "MAKE IT STOP!!!" I screamed.**

**"I cant. Bella there's something I should have told you." **

**At this point I was beyond hearing. I was to absorbed in my pain and the change in my body. I screamed an ear piercing scream that shook the whole house. Suddenly, I was aware of more people in my room. **

**"What's wrong with her?" Jacob's voice came somewhere from my right.**

**"Nothing, but you all should leave." Charlie said. "This is between us and I'm the only one who can help her."**

**"Call us if there's a change." Alice said. **

**After everyone left I felt a presence in my mind. Panicking, I tried to close my thoughts, but doing so hurt. **_Bella, don't try to fight me. I'm your father. _

**What-how are you in my mind? What's going on? Is my baby okay? **_Bella relax! You're just going through a change. Our family are descendents from the Witches of Ipswich. In 1692, in the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts five families with untold power formed a covenant of silence. From then on five sons were born from each family and with that inherited the power. _

**What's that got to do with me? **

_Bella, we are descended down from Caleb Danvers and Sarah Wenham. They bore a daughter who inherited the power. The other four died by the hand of the fifth but the daughter was the one who killed him. That daughter was my mother. _

**Wait, you have magic too? Why didn't I know about it until now? What's going on? Does Mom know about this?**

_Yes, for she is a witch too. It turns out that Pogue had a son and he ended up having a daughter._

**Do you know about the Cullen's and Sam then?**

_yes! You got pregnant by Edward who is a vampire. You are a descendant from Caleb and are the most powerful witch in the world because you can bare a vampire child. If there Volturi get a hold of you the world is doomed. Edward needs to know about your child for you are going to need all the help in the world to protect it._

**What type of powers do I get?**

"**There different in every person." Charlie said aloud. **

**That's when I realized I wasn't in pain anymore.**


	5. Learning Control

-1**Learning Control**BPOV

I fell asleep fifteen minutes later from exhaustion. I now knew why Edward's power never worked on me. I also knew why I always felt different from the kids I knew. I fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of Edward, he was sitting in a coffee shop in deep concentration.

"No Carlisle, you shouldn't have interfered with her life again." Edward growled angrily into his phone. It was silent for a second as Carlisle was talking on the other end. "Well, I'm not interfering again!" He yelled and snapped the phone shut.

I woke up with a start. So Edward doesn't want to come back. Well we'll see about that, I thought to myself. I got up and walked downstairs where Charlie was sitting. "Good morning, Dad!" I chirped.

"Morning Bells," he replied, a little startled.

"So do I have to learn how to control my powers?" I asked as I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Yes, but it only takes a few days," Charlie said. "Most of it will come from instinct."

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "Are we learning today?"

"Yes."

Two hours later, Charlie and I were driving to a place up in the woods where no one, not even the Cullen's went. We arrived in a clearing and began my training.

By the end of the day, I learned that I could move objects, throw fireballs, strike with lightening bolts, read minds as well as convince them to do my bidding, and I could go invisible.

Charlie also said that it was up to me if I wanted to tell the Cullen's or not, I decided to wait until I was completely trained and ready to tell. I wanted to act like I was still normal to them.

After training, I went home and took a shower then met up with Alice and went shopping.

"Has Carlisle called Edward yet?" I asked.

"Yes." Alice replied, then looked at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"What did he say?"

"Edward says we shouldn't have interfered."

"Call him, I want to talk to him." I demanded. She handed me her phone after dialing the number.

"What Alice?" Edward's voice came from the phone.

"This is not Alice, Edward." I said calmly.

"Bella?" Surprise came from the other line. "Wh-why are you calling me?"

"Because you are needed here, I need you." I said softly. "If the you Volturi find me, you will regret it. I can't tell you everything over phone. Please come back."

"Bella, I cant mess with you again. I-I'm sorry."

"Edward please, Victoria is after me!!!" I cried desperately. Hey it was the truth just not the whole truth. I wanted him to be face to face with me to hear the whole thing.

"I'm coming, Bella." He said immediately afterwards.

I finished my training two days later and practiced on random objects in the meadow where I was trained. I also learned that I could manipulate animals and their minds, I could also shape shift into an animal of my choice, but decided to wait until I had my child to try.

Alice helped me find more clothes to hide my pregnancy from Edward, for he would be here later on that day. After shopping I took a nap since carrying a child all day is quite tiring. When I woke up I noticed two things, one I wasn't alone in the room and two that it was completely dark. I got out of my bed cautiously but was pushed back on the bed. Panicking, I started thrashing until some ones hand covered my mouth.


	6. Edward's Return

-1Edward's Return bpov

"Bella, it's me," Edward's voice whispered from above me.

At the sound of his voice I relaxed a bit. "Edward, I've missed you so much." I replied. "How long have I been out?"

"Two hours."

I fumbled around my room, found my light and turned it on. The minute I saw him I burst into tears.

"Bella, your safe now. Don't worry your safe." Edward pulled me into his arms and tried soothing me.

"Edward, It's not Victoria for whom I'm worrying about." I sniffled.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

"Edward, your going to be a father. I'm with child." I told him both happily and sadly for I didn't know what his reaction would be. "I'm five months along."

"I'm going to be a father?" He asked joyfully. He ran around the room and then picked me up carefully. When he set me back down I lifted up my shirt and showed him my belly. "Is it moving yet?"

I nodded. His hand stayed on my stomach until he felt the fetus kick. When it did, Edward smiled my favorite smile and hugged me. Overcome with emotion I cried again, but this time from happiness.

"So you have been carrying around my child since I left?" He asked.

"Yes, and I hid it from everyone." I replied. "No one was going to take it away from me." I rubbed my belly as if protecting it from whoever threatened to hurt it or take it away.

"Is this why Carlisle and Alice came back?" He asked with a scowl.

"It's why Carlisle came back but Alice was here to protect me from Victoria." I told him. "But I can now protect myself from your species."

"How, your in fragile condition?" He grunted in disbelief.

The door suddenly opened, saving me from telling him my secret. Charlie stood there with a grim looking face.

"Bella, there is someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"Your grandmother."


	7. Trouble From Hell

-1(Again I do not own the twig light series or even the covenant series)

Trouble From Hell (BPOV)

"My grandmother? As in your mother?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Edward, I need you to go home and meet me in our meadow at sunset noon tomorrow." I said to Edward.

"I should stay with you."

"No Edward, there some things you don't understand or know about yet and I'm going to tell you tomorrow. Please respect me well enough to let me do what I have to do. I'm not the same Bella you once knew." I begged.

"Fine, but Alice is coming to watch over you."

"No Edward, I'm safe from Victoria."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

I nodded and turned to my Charlie. "Lets go greet her." I said with a gulp.

Charlie only grunted in reply. We both walked down stairs and into the living room where a petite lady of 72 waited for us. When I saw her I gasped, for she looked a lot like me except that she was older.

"Hello Isabella," she smiled at my astonishment. "It is good to finally meet you at last."

"Wow! It's nice to meet you too." I replied in awe.

"How are you Charles?"

"I'm fine, Mother." Charlie said and hugged her. "She knows about everything."

"Yes, I know." my grandmother turned back to me and held out her hand. "Come my child, we have much to discuss."

I took her hand and she led me to my room. After she sat down in the bed she patted the spot next to her, motioning for me to sit next to her. I sat next to her and fidgeted with my blouse.

"Do you know what's going on, Grandma?" I asked.

"Yes, you are pregnant with a vampire's child." She smiled reassuringly. "It is your destiny to have a vampire child. For it can destroy the Volturi who always want to eliminate our kind. For thousands of years our two species have fought, both immortal and unable to die until the witches came up with a weapon to fight the vampires and kill them. We created the spirit of the werewolves. From an ancient spirit the wolf was born. They became our protectors and fought the vampires with much force and energy that we could not do. So we were left to live our lives with the werewolves as our protectors and eventually some became our lovers. Billy Black is indeed one of our kin. You've got some werewolf blood in you, Bella." Grandmother explained. "So it is your destiny to unite our worlds, but with that comes a lot of danger. The Volturi will use you for their own purpose if they get a hold of you."

"Can I use my powers to protect my child?" I asked.

"Yes, but you will need Edward and the rest of them to protect you too, for you will get tired quickly." She replied.

"Are there anymore witches alive?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because maybe you could rally them up and get them to fight too." I said thoughtfully.

"That's actually a good idea, I think I will. In the meantime I need you to allow me to meet your Vampire."

"Well he doesn't exactly know about my change yet. How long are you staying here? I'm meeting him tomorrow at our meadow. I should bring you along so you can help explain things to him." I said. "Grandmother, I'm five months along."

"I know child and you need to keep hiding it for your own good. Goodnight Bella." She left the room and went downstairs to talk to Charlie. I sighed and decided to listen to music. I needed something to keep from thinking for a while and music was my solution. Sometime later I fell asleep and dreamed of a happier time when I was five and learning to talk.

(Author note: Had a writing block at the end of this chapter so sorry. was having trouble ending it)


	8. Confessions & Decisions

-1

(Author note: Her Grandmother's name is Annabelle, Thank you to dressageprincess who thought about having it the same I wouldn't have thought of it on my own. and to the others who helped as well.)

Confessions & Decisions (BPOV)

The next morning I was up early taking a shower. I knew I was nervous about Edward's and my grandmother's meeting. I was also nervous of how Edward would react toward us. Would he be like the rest of his kind or would he be understanding?

As I thought about these I continued to get ready and dressed in a baby blue blouse that completely covered my pregnancy. My hair I noticed was a little longer and it turned darker brown now and my eyes also changed to a deeper chocolate brown brown.

At eleven, Annabelle and I were on our way to the meadow. I was still nervous about Edward's reaction. I mean I just got him back and now I might lose him again. Why do I have to have a complicated life? Edward's right I am a trouble magnet.

We arrived to the clearing an hour later and found Edward waiting for me. When he saw the two of us he frowned.

"Edward this is my grandmother, Annabelle." I introduced him to her. "Grandma Belle this Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Now Edward, I have something I need to tell you." I said in a rush.

"Why is she here?" He asked.

"Edward, I'm a witch."

"What?" Shocked disbelief crossed his face as he looked from me to Grandma Belle. "Your not lying are you?"

I shook my head and looked away. "I'm a descendent from Caleb Danvers. One of the Sons of Ipswich. My Grandmother is his daughter." I explained.

"Annabelle Danvers, a pleasure to meet you at last." Edward bowed to her with respect. "I believe that you are known now as Annabelle Swan."

"Yes, how do you know so much about me?"

"All the good vampires know who you are."

"Do you want to know what Bella can do?" Belle asked.

"Yes, I would."

I entered his mind and transferred my message to him. _I love you, Edward!_

"Bella, I just heard your mind." Edward said in surprise.

"Only when I want you to, my love." I replied with a grin.

"What else can you do?" He asked.

I smiled and then moved him in the air with the flick of my arm.

"Whoa!" He shouted. "Can you put me down now?"

Giggling I set him down and then brought him to me. When he was close enough I kissed his lips tenderly. _I have missed you so. I'm finally relieved that I'm not alone, finally._

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry for leaving you. I thought I was leaving you so you could move on and be with you a human." Edward confessed.

"It's okay, Edward." I hugged him. "You're here now, and I need your help."

"What do you mean.?"

"Vampires and Witches have hated each other for thousands of years. They fought and fought but never killed for we are both immortal. Finally, the witches found created a weapon. You know of them for they are your worst enemies now." I told him. "Witches created the spirit of the werewolves and used them as protectors."

"We are going to have a war. If the Volturi get Bella They will use her for their own use. They will kill all of our kind. Bella can only protect herself so much when she is with child. She gets tired too quickly and needs extra protection. After this meeting I'm going to gather up the Witches and bring them here to fight for our cause." Grandma Belle spoke up, making me jump. I had forgotten she was there. "Are you willing to protect her?"

"Yes, I wont let anything hurt her or our child." He growled in warning as if they were there. "Now lets go tell my family." He held out his hand for me to take. When I took it he picked me up and zoomed through the forest to his house.

Alice was already outside waiting for us with a weird look on her face. "Bella how come you disappeared in my visions?" She asked.

"We'll tell you in a minute when we have the whole family gathered" Edward said for me.

We walked into the house and I was immediately scooped up by Emmet and was about to be squeezed when Edward growled at him with a fierce growl. Emmet looked at Edward and ignored him. As I felt his arms tighten around me, instinctively I threw him into the wall. I landed safely next to Edward, who was watching his family.

"Sorry Emmet. I had to for I am expecting a child." I said. "Carlisle, you know I'm pregnant with Edward's child and so does Alice. The reason for that and why all of your powers don't work on me unless I want them to is because I'm a witch. None of your powers will work on me, for I've learned to block them."

"She needs our help, if the Volturi get her she will surely die." Edward said.

"What exactly is going on?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"This is the last time I'm explaining this. I'm a descent from Caleb Danvers a Son of Ipswich. My grandmother is his daughter." I told them.

"Okay I know the full story and so does most of the others." Carlisle said. "We will protect her and our future grandchild as well."


	9. Happy Surprises

Author Note: Sorry i have had a major writers block because i had to do a research paper for school so i am sorry if this chapter isnt that good.

Happy Surprises (BPOV)

As the weeks flew by and I entered my sixth month, I began to grow more into my new body. Edward stayed by my side everyday until he needed to hunt, in which he had Alice watch over me.

Alice was watching the Volturi's every movement waiting until their plans changed and they came looking for me. As she kept a close eye on that I kept a close eye on my dreams for they were a form of premonition.

We returned to school a few days later me just from being sick and them moving back. Mike came up to me one day to ask me to go to the beach but I guiltily declined for I was busy and didn't want to go.

The next day Edward took me to our meadow and we spent the day there relaxing. I didn't know what we were doing except that I was extremely nervous and apparently so was Edward.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked when I found my voice.

"Bella, nothing is wrong, why do you ask?" He said hiding his emotions from his face.

"Because your acting silly." I replied.

"Bella we need to talk," My angel said anxiously.

"Are you leaving me again?" I asked sadly.

"Oh Bella, please don't think that, I will never leave you again." He picked me up gently and kissed me until I was dizzy. Then he twirled me around and then put me back down. As soon as I could see again and had my balance Edward kneeled down on one knee and fumbled in his pocket for something. A minute later he held my gaze and opened the box that he had fumbled for only a few seconds ago and asked, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Overcome with joy and love I burst into tears and hugged him tightly to me.

"Is that a yes?" He asked as he put his arms around me.

"Yes, Edward I will marry you." I said when I was able to speak. Edward then lowered us to the floor and put me in his lap to watch the sun set.

Suddenly, Edward's cell phone rang causing us both to jump. Edward checked the phone and answered it to hear Alice screaming with joy. "OH MY GOD!!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO HELP WITH THE WEDDING!!!!!!!! BELLA, YOU AND I ARE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!!!!!!!"

Edward hung up on her but cracking up at the look on my face. "I love you, Bella." He said after he regained his composure.

_I love you always and forever, Edward Cullen._ I replied in his mind, and then fell asleep on him and for once without having nightmares.


	10. Planning & More Planning

Planning & More Planning

A few days after Edward and I became engaged I asked Alice to help me shop for my wedding. I let her help with everything except my wedding dress for I knew exactly what I wanted it to look like. So Alice took me shopping to get my mind off the Voturi disaster and helped me plan my wedding. My mother too came to help plan for my wedding, which was to be on March 25. My father was finally happy to see me happy. Renee often said I had a beautiful happy glow about my cheeks that kept glowing more as I felt the child kicking in me more and more .

One day I went in to get my dress fitted with my maid of honor and my mother. Alice paid for it so I got to have it exactly the way I wanted it. It was whit and short sleeve but had a long sleeve see through touch to it. It was whit with a jeweled crown and a long beautiful veil. Thanks to Grandmother Belle, I learned a spell too make me not look like an ummpa lummpa in it as my belly continued to grow.

Meanwhile, the witches, werewolves, and good vampires all came together to form our army and plan our attack. Of course we went on Alice's advice and Jasper's war skills to plan. They planned to have me guarded at all times so I didn't so much as have to defend myself. Unfortunately for them, I had a plan of my own. I requested that Edward, Alice, And most of the witches to stay near me during battle.

I also got to know my grandmother more throughout the whole ordeal. We became fairly close and she trained me with everything she knew. She even taught me to force myself into labor if I needed to protect the child and fight. "But doesn't the baby need to be fully developed?" I asked when she taught me.

"No, a vampire/witch child is done at seven months but stays in your womb for the nine months because witches are still pretty human and plus they need to gain the rest of their strength." She replied. "they can come out early if the need arises and gain the strength that you and Edward and the family can give."

There was one thing she couldn't teach me but explained it to me. It the power of sacrifice. "If you have no one to defend you and you can't defend yourself you must sacrifice what you love most." Belle told me.

"I don't think I could sacrifice my baby," I said in horror.

"Not your baby, child," She looked at me sadly, "but your man."

"You mean Edward?" I asked in disbelief.

"yes, if you are to save your child and the ones you love around you, you would have to sacrifice him to save him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night I lay in bed thinking about what I learned. I understood why she couldn't teach me the sacrifice, for I had to do it on my own. Why did life have to be so hard for me? I wondered.

"Bella, why are you feeling stressed?" Jasper asked from outside my room. "You know its not good for the baby."

"I can't help it. I've learned some things that I just need to think about on my own, but your welcome to join and feel my emotions." I replied.

Jasper walked in and sat on my bed with a determined expression on his face. Sighing with defeat I told him everything that I learned. "You can't tell Edward!" I begged.

"I wont, Bella." Jasper said and hugged me, "I promise."

After his reassurance I fell asleep rubbing my belly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up before my mother, Charlie, and Grandma Belle. Taking advantage of this I decided to go out for a walk and visit Angela one of my best friends here in Forks.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" She asked with surprise at seeing me.

"Well I've come to ask you to be one of my bridesmaids." I replied.

"Your getting married?" She asked excitedly.

"Yup!" I answered happily.

"I would love to be one of your maids." she hugged me and felt a kick from my stomach. Surprised she jumped back and looked at me.

"I'm also pregnant." I giggled at her expression.

"How many months?"

"Six and a half." I replied. "Are you doing anything today cause I would like to go shopping with you so you can see my dress and help me pick out bridesmaid dresses?"

"Oh let me cancel with Ben," she hurried off to the kitchen and called Ben and told him about the wedding. "He said congratulations."

After she was dressed we left the house and went to mine to wait for Alice and my mother. Renee was showered and dressed by the time Alice came knocking on the door.

"Why is everyone dressed to go out?" She asked.

"Well you, Angela, my mother, and Rosalie if she wants to be my last bridesmaid, are going pick out the maids dresses together." I said.

"Well then lets get a move on and go pick Rosalie up." Alice said in a high screechy, excited voice.

So we left to pick up Rosalie and then went shopping.


	11. Shoping Trip and a Horrific Baby Shower

-1**Author's note**: I'm sorry but I'm still coming out of writers block mode so please forgive me that this chapter isn't that good.

**Shopping Trip and Horrific Baby Shower**

After we picked up Rosalie, we went to the store to get my dress fitted and finished. While I was being fitted Rosalie, my mom, and Alice helped Angela with her bridesmaid dress as well as doing theirs. They decided to go with the same dress except the maid of honor, Alice, was a different color then the other maids. They settled on a light purple for the dress and a light pink for Alice. Later Alice dragged Angela, Rosalie, and I to a store to by things for my unborn child. It was fun but I just wasn't in the mood to shop for my baby. After seeing that I wasn't in the mood she then dragged me to a different store to look for a cute outfit for tonight since it was the baby shower. I ended up getting a white and purple shirt that made me look even more pregnant then I really was and a cute skirt to go with it. Truth be told I think Alice lost her fashion touch for the skirt didn't look good with the shirt. So I was planning on wearing my nice baggy pants that would go well with the shirt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, the guests from school and from the neighborhood started arriving while I was getting ready. I was doing my hair with my magic and fixed my clothes to the perfect manner when Alice came in.

"Wow! Bella, you look fantastic!" Alice chirped excitedly. Why aren't you wearing the skirt?"

"Well the skirt didn't look good to me, so I went with my own style." I said guiltily.

"Oh well, okay," Alice said examining me. "Looks good, Bella."

"Well, I think I'll go down now."

I checked myself in the mirror and then left my room. I walked down the stairs carefully but tripped anyways for there was something in the way. I yelled and was immediately caught by my lover, Edward.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked.

"I don't know what happened. There was nothing there to trip me I made sure there wasn't," I trembled with fright and rubbed my tummy to protectively.

"This was on the stair where you tripped," Jasper said and handed me a weird looking rock. The minute I touched the weird rock I knew instantly it wasn't a rock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Edward's pov

I saw in Alice's mind that Bella was going trip so I rushed to the steps and caught her just in time. "Bella, are you alright?" I asked.

"I don't know what happened. There was nothing there to trip me I made sure there wasn't," She trembled with fright and rubbed her tummy protectively.

"This was on the stair where you tripped," Jasper said and handed me a weird looking rock. The minute she touched it she gasped and fainted.

"Bella?" I tried to wake her.

"She will rejoin us in a few minutes." A voice said from the corner. I looked up to see her grandmother staring down with a worried frown on her face. "Alice use your power so I can see my granddaughter. If you use it, then I can add mine to it and we will all be able to see what's going on."

Alice used her power and Belle combined to give us all a clear vision of what was happening in Bella's mind.


	12. Aro's Message

-1**Bella's Message**_BPOV_

I felt myself being pulled out of my body when I touched the rock, even though it was really a Sorcerer's Stone. Witches used them to communicate from far away places in a place of the caller's choosing. As I saw myself faint on the couch and Edward try to wake me I was being transported to a place I've never been and don't plan on going again. When I landed I noticed that it was very dark and it was underground.

"Hello, Isabella Swan." A voice came from behind me.

I whirled around and found the man who haunted my dreams with his trying to get to me.

"How'd you get this stone?" I asked hatefully.

"My friend gave it to me. You actually thought that all witches were going to be on your side?" The man said. He reminded me of the man who played Luscias Malfoy in Harry Potter. His hair was blonde and very long, he had a sneer to his face that said he wished to do me harm.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Where are my manners," he replied, " I am Aro."

"What do you want with me?"

"I'm giving you a choice, you can either become my mate and make a race of vampires to take over the world or you can get killed with the rest of your wretched, filthy kind." Aro said with disgust when he mentioned my kind. "You have until the next full moon to decide."

"I'm not going to decide, I already have." I hissed at him. "There is no way in Hell I would ever become your mate!" As I said this I raised my hands to bring myself back to my body before he could hurt my mental self.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- EPOV

We watched Bella as she was transported to Italy. We sat and watched her argument with Aro and her being transported back to her body. I made my mind come back and close everyone out and realized I still held Bella in my arms. She opened her eyes and smiled her beautiful smile that turned me to goo every time she did it.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered softly.

"I love you, Bella." I said. "I love you more than anything in this world."

She suddenly got up and made sure she wasn't hurt. Then with a protective look she began to rub her tummy.. "This is going to be a nasty war. He too, has witches on his side." She said in a tone I've never heard from her before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BPOV

Over the next few days everyone was on edge, expecting am attack anytime between here and the next full moon. I on the other hand continued with the wedding plans since the wedding itself took place in a week. On Friday night Edward took me out to our meadow for some time alone, for he knew I was getting annoyed at everyone fallowing me everywhere I went.

"Bella, I know you are not happy with having someone to watch over you like you're a baby but you are in fragile condition and I don't want you or our baby to be hurt." Edward voiced what I was thinking.

"Why does everyone think I'm so fragile? I'm a witch fore heavens sake! I have powers I can use to protect myself and the child if the time came." I stomped angrily and turned away from him so he couldn't kiss me to forgive him. "I already know what I'm doing to keep it safe. Why cant you guys just trust me?"

"Bella, please don't make me have to tie you and place guards near you." He pleaded.

"You cant keep me from fighting, Edward!" I yelled at him. "I'm not running away again! That's what happened the last time, and a few months later you left me, alone and pregnant!" By now I had tears streaming down my face as I ran away from him.

"Bella! Come back!" He called after me.

"Leave me alone," I said and ran deeper into the forest.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please don't run off!"

A little while later after I recovered my mood, I transported myself safely back home. Edward was outside pacing with worry. I felt bad about running off on him but I needed to breathe. I quickly went into his arms and broke down again. "I'm sorry, I just needed to breathe." I cried into his chest.

Edward just hugged me and comforted me without saying anything. He picked me up and for once I didn't protest for I had no strength left in me from the magic I used to get home safely. He took me up to my room where Alice waited to dress me and then tucked me in bed. I was asleep before I could say thank you to her.


	13. Bella's Wedding

-1Bella's Wedding Bella's Pov

A week later I was being dressed for my wedding, it was almost time. My father came in just then and smiled at me.

"It's not everyday your daughter gets married. I'm proud of you sweetheart." He said with tears and pride in his eyes. "You ready?"

At this all my maids got in line. First was my mother, then Rosalie, Angela, and then Alice my maid of honor. "I'll be right behind you." I smiled.

They walked out and headed down the isle in formation. Edward was already waiting for the bride to arrive with Jacob beside him, his best man.

The music started playing and taking Charlie's arm we walked down the isle. The only person I had eyes for was Edward. We locked gazes and didn't look away once until I reached the alter.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan." The priest began. To join them in holy matrimony.

Edward, do you take this women to be lawful wedded wife, will you love her, honor and keep, through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Bella, do you take this man to be lawful wedded husband, will you love him, honor and keep him, through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I replied with tears forming in my eyes.

"I thee Edward take thee Bella, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and poorer, and in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part." Edward recited before the priest even finished saying it.

"I thee Bella take thee Edward, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and poorer, and in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part." I replied choking up and crying. I also heard sniffles from my mother behind me and from Angela.

"With this ring, I thee wed, with all my worldly goods, I thee endow." Edward smiled as he put the ring on my finger.

The priest moved on to me. "With this ring, I thee wed, with all my worldly goods, I thee endow."

"With the power now invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Edward brought me to him and kissed me with the gentlest of kisses I had ever received from him. Everyone clapped and yelled congratulations. I was crying, hugging, smiling with my maids and closest friends. I did it. I finally got married to the man of my dreams. It was absolutely the best day of my life. I was filled with so much love for my new family.

Later we began dancing and eating. I was dancing with Charlie when I heard Alice gasp. I ran to her side immediately. "Alice what's going on?" I asked.

"There coming, we need to get the mortals out now." She replied.

"Charlie get them to safety now!" I ordered. "Someone find Edward while I go to my position."

"I'll get him." Jacob said, and our eyes connected. I nodded.

"Bella, what are you going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I have to get away from this fight. Its me he wants, and if the fight becomes to dangerous then ill do what I have to." I replied.

Suddenly, a lightening bolt came and knocked me to the ground from above. "Look what we have here." a voice said from above.

"Leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you."

"Yes you did. You betrayed your kind and got pregnant with a vampire child." the voice said again and I could tell it was female.

"I wouldn't betray my kind, I am in love and want to be left alone but you all insist on war." I replied. I got back up and prepared to fight for my child. Suddenly, battle broke out everywhere. The women I was talking to was now dead. My grandmother had killed her.

"Come we must get you out of that dress." She said but as soon as we were across the field my grandmother was battling. "Go now! You must leave me."

"I'll come back for you." I said and ran off. When I was away from the danger I used my power to change myself out of my dress and into my witch battling outfit. It was what I wore to my baby shower except the shirt. My shirt was a witch shirt my grandmother picked out to protect my belly. After I was done I went back out to the battle. All at once I saw my grandmother killed. I was too late.


	14. The Battle of Rage and Sacrifice

-1Author's note starts out in Bella's POV.

Battle of Rage and Sacrifice

I screamed while running to her and blasting my attacker. Everyone stopped and looked up at me as I screamed in rage. Lightening swirled around me as I was screaming. My molecules felt completely charged. My power was flying about me in every which direction. Everyone just watched as I fought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------EPOV

I was fighting off Victoria when all of a sudden I heard the most piercing scream come from the woods. I stopped and looked up to see Bella running and blasting her grandmother's attacker. I tried to run to her to protect her but was suddenly stopped by Charlie.

"Don't Edward." Charlie said.

"She is going to get hurt if I don't."

"No, she is in a state of rage. If you try to stop her she will kill you though not intentionally." He explained. "She is in a very scary form of magic. This is when she brings forth all her powers, powers she doesn't know she had and is using them instinctively."

I watched helplessly as my wife screamed in rage. Lightening swirled around her. All the enemies were staring up in horror for they didn't expect this from a pregnant woman.

As everyone watched Aro came up from behind me and slammed me into a tree.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------BPOV

As everyone watched Aro came up from behind Edward and slammed him into a tree.

"Surrender Bella or he dies." Aro threatened. Glaring at him my rage deceased and I walked into the woods with Jasper following.

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked.

"Give birth."

"What? Bella, I meant about Edward."

"I'm going to give birth so I can fight, I've got a plan." I told him. Then using my powers I forced myself into labor. Jasper guarded me as I started having contractions. Using my mind power I contacted Carlisle. _I need your help, I'm giving birth._

Carlisle was by my side in an instant, he had blankets and clothes for me and the baby. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I have a plan." I told him. I wanted to tell him it but the words didn't reach my mouth for I was in too much pain to stop. My contractions were faster than an average women in labor. About an hour later I gave birth to a baby boy. He had his father's green eyes and my hair but with Edward's dishelmed look to it. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh Bella, he's beautiful." Carlisle said as he wrapped him up in a blanket. "What are you going to name him?"

"Stanton Lee Cullen," I said as my child was cried in my arms. "Emse, take him to safety and guard him well."

A look of motherly understanding came from her eyes as she nodded her head and took the baby in her arms. She was gone an instant later. Meanwhile I was being changed into something different since my clothes were now bloody and ruined. I was now in a black sorceress looking dress. It showed my belly but still connected with the skirt. Weapons were being placed on all sides of me. They killed vampires easily, or at least the new age ones. As soon as I was armed and rested I went back out to fight.

"Alright Aro, enough." I yelled. "Put my husband down and I will let you go free."

Aro laughed as well as some others. But they had underestimated me. I was in no mood to be surrendering. I screamed and pulled the witches power from my enemies and began to use it against them. "I'll kill him if you don't surrender!" Aro threatened over my screams.

"No I don't think so." I replied and threw a lightening bolt at him and sending him flying back into a tree, making him drop Edward. I then grabbed Edward and dragged him into the forest where we couldn't be seen. "Edward I need you to bite me."

"No Bella, I won't damn you to this life!"

"You don't have a fucking choice! I'm protecting my son, Edward!" I screamed in his face.

"Son?" He replied confused, but then his eyes moved to my stomach. "You had it?" he asked.

"Yes, if you don't bit me I will sacrifice myself to keep him safe and alive. It's up to you." I replied all calm.

"Bella you'll be out for three days in pain, we would all be dead before you were fully changed."

"I know what I'm doing, Edward. Please just trust me." I said.

"Fine, but we'll talk about the rest after you are changed and we win this war." He lowered his head to my neck and looked at me with questioning eyes. I gave him no look that said I was afraid and true fully I wasn't. As long as I got to protect my son I wasn't scared.

His lips brushed against my skin lightly. Then he kissed it, and then he bit hard and fierce.


	15. Equipped For Battle and Power

-1 Equipped For Battle

Bpov.

I felt the sting in my neck as he bit fiercely. Though it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. It felt like you were getting a blood test. He kept watching my face hoping that he didn't hurt me or do something we would both regret. Curiously, I looked into his mind and watched my transformation. I could see my eyes fogging into a sapphire-bluish color.

As soon as my eyes were done changing my I struck out and knocked Edward away. Jasper then came and held Edward down as I screamed in rage. A lightening from the sky struck me and I felt my body getting more power. As soon as it was done I laid there for a minute to let the effects of pain wear off and then got up.

"You can let him go now, Jasper." I said calmly. I then summoned more weapons and strapped them to me. "Time to kick Aro's ass." I grinned and led the way back to the fight. I now had vampire speed and hearing. What I didn't have was the blood thirst.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked as we speed walked back to battle.

"I'm fine. Now split up and remember that Aro is mine." I replied and ran off to find the vampire that was causing me so much grief. On the way I met up with an enemy witch.

"Hello, Flora." I greeted as we struck each other with magic.

"Bella, I haven't seen you since you were a baby." She replied. "I used to nurse you while your blood traitor parents fought to protect you."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember? Let me help you." She said and forced her way into my mind. She showed me being fed by Flora and then tucked in my crib to sleep.

"I only remember you betraying my mother. You were her best friend, Why did you betray her?" I asked and stopped attacking.

"Because you're family betrayed what we worked so hard to put in place in the first place. The werewolves were perfect but you had to go an ensure a treaty with the Cullens." She screamed and fired at me, but I was one step ahead of her. I forced myself in her mind and saw that my father had an affair with her before he left her for my mother. Then still longing for him even when she took care of me. She could never look at me as her best friends child but saw me as the child she should have had if she wasn't attacked and left for dead by my father.

Seeing enough, I pulled out of her mind and let the realization hit me. How could Charlie do that to her. "I'm so sorry Flora. If this is why you came against us then please turn to our side and we will find everyone's point of views. Please Flora, I don't want to kill you." I pleaded.

Her face softened a little, then she shot at me hard and fierce sending me into a tree. "I should have been with Charlie, not her! She stole him from me, I will never forgive her!" She screamed, as she struck again. This time however, I was ready and blocked her attack. I sent a fireball at her that barely missed her by inches.

--Epov--

I was battling with a vampire and killed her as I saw Bella get smacked into a tree. I rushed to her side but there was no need, for Bella was perfectly okay. She attacked the enemy witch with a fireball that barely missed her.

Then came the thunder with no sound. It impacted the ground and sent shivers through my body. It was bone chilling and I never wanted to feel it again. Where did it come from, I wondered? Then I looked at Bella, a ton of white light came around her as she fought with full force. It was like a graceful dance in the spotlight.

--bpov--

I was surrounded by white light and felt my body grow stronger within it, as I shot at Flora.

"Flora, please!" I pleaded. "I promise that we will figure out why you were not chosen by Charlie."

"No! They left me for dead! My baby never got the chance to live! So now I'm going to kill you and when I'm done I'm going to find your abomination of a child and kill it." She screamed with rage.

Finally, I just struck at her and knocked her out. She would figure out the hard way because I too wanted to know what was going on and why.

"Jasper, come get Flora, the witch I just knocked out, and take her somewhere safe and tie her up really good." I ordered, as I walked to where Aro was fighting of one of my fellow witches.

"I'll take it from here Gizella." I told her and attacked him with a massive thunder bolt.

"Ah, Bella, you are so naïve." Aro laughed, "You honestly think you could take me?"

Instead of replying I gathered the energy from my enemies again and struck him with a huge fireball. He raced around the ball and stopped after he was behind it.

"So where's your son, Bella? I really would like to meet him." He laughed and struck me with his mind but didn't break through my barriors.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Edward and Jacob tackle Aro to the ground but were soon flung off and into trees where they both were knocked out or dead.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed. I ran to him and was hit all the way to where Alice was fighting fifty yards away. I was loosing consciousness fast. I noticed Aro standing right above me getting ready to capture or kill me. With this last thought I used the last bit of power I had left. "NOT MY SON!!" I screamed in a battle cry and hit him right in the chest with a massive fireball mixed with lightening. He caught fire immediately and was soon thrown off me and the everything went black.


End file.
